


Vienna

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, This Is Sad, Toronto Maple Leafs, but lovey, little bit of smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “When will you realize that the leafs wait for you, you can get what you want, dream big baby, the whole world waits for you”Auston has to take care of the love of his life, and he'll do anything to make him feel better. hockey isn't everything in life.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vienna- Billy Joel and also the Leafs fan base and Toronto media sucking
> 
> I love Mitch and seeing all the hate everywhere is extremely disturbing so I wrote this

Auston has just about had it with everyone harassing Mitch online and in the media, it’s unfair and Mitch has an unhealthy habit of checking twitter after a bad loss and this year's play in loss is no different. The reaction to Mitch's play however certainly is even if Auston wished they would just shut up about his contract and productivity already. Mitch is scrolling through the timeline of his burner account seeing tweet after tweet about how useless he is, and what team they should trade him too and he’s crying the more he looks.

“Fuck mitch, you can’t let them get to you like this” Auston whispers into his hair gently taking the phone from mitch’s hand and placing it on the nightstand.

Mitch’s face is tucked into the crook of his neck and his t-shirt is soaked with tears but he blubbers out “I know alright, I fucking know that I’m overreacting and it's just a game, but the whole fucking world hates me right now and I can’t take it”

It fucking breaks Auston's heart to see him sad like that and he would fight the entire fucking league just to make mitch feel better. 

“You’re not overreacting baby, they just don’t know what they’re talking about, they don’t know how dedicated you are to the team, to the logo… to me” Auston mumbles, while he tries to soothingly rub mitch’s back. 

Auston spent his whole life thinking he wasn’t the consoling type, he’s always been too cold, too distant, and not invested in his relationships. His ex-girlfriends called him rude, a fuck boy, a heartbreaker, and someone incapable of feeling love. Auston believed them though for most of his life, he never felt connected to anyone who wasn’t family, didn’t care about their feelings, about their happiness, he was selfish and he knew it, had just come to accept it.

That was of course until Mitch, little, annoying, spitfire Mitch whose passion for the game and life is unmatched, who loves so many people, who makes so many other people fall in love with him. Auston has a theory that everyone who meets Mitch falls a little bit in love with him. And Auston is man enough to admit that he fell more than a little bit. 

“I just wish they’d leave me alone like I know I signed for too much money but my dad was saying push for more, and my agent was saying I needed to get paid what I was owed and I was so angry about Babcock and losing in the playoffs again that I just went for it” Mitch is shaking in his arms again his breath hitching unevenly and Auston’s heart is breaking, he doesn’t know how to answer, how to help, how to make it better. So he wraps him up in his arms, kisses his forehead, and waits for the answers to come.

He lays there with his hands wrapped tightly around a still sniffling mitch and knows that if he had to he would give up the Leafs, hockey, all the fame, the money, and the prestige that he has for mitch. Would sacrifice his brand for Mitch’s happiness because it’s more important than his own. Aus thinks to himself that honestly, the only thing that makes him happy these days is when Mitch is happy.

They’re soulmates, Auston’s sure of it. There’s no else in the world that makes him feel like this and he’s certain there never will be. Auston knows that they can do amazing things together, that they’re gonna win the cup together, that hopefully one day they’ll have a family together. 

They fall asleep huddled together, tangled and warm in the comfort of their closeness. Waking up the next morning is like coming back to reality though. They have a couple of hours to pack and leave the bubble, to go back to life without hockey, to training, to rumours, to character slander, and to hiding away again. Auston stares at the ceiling for a few minutes as Mitch gets up to take the first shower, he doesn’t know how to process it, how to make it better, how to fix anything but he wants too. He really, really wants too.

There’s a crashing sound and a clatter of shampoo bottles falling into the bathtub and Auston is standing up faster than he really ever wants to in the mornings. He runs into the bathroom ready to ask if mitch is alright but he sees him with his head in his hands sitting on the floor of the shower, fully clothed and crying surrounded by a mess of complimentary soaps 

“Fuck, I fucking can’t do anything right” he cries looking cold and pathetic on the floor and Auston looks at him and all he sees is someone who’s so beautiful and doesn’t know what he’s worth. Auston knows at this moment that he’s gonna spend the rest of his days making him feel better, that he’s gonna do anything needed to protect him from anyone and anything that’s gonna make him feel like this.

Auston kneels in front of Mitch, puts their foreheads together trying to give him the comfort he can’t find the words for yet. His hair and his shirt are getting wet but it doesn’t matter, all that matters is his boy, he waits there for a while, just soaking in his presence when the water starts to run a little cold he pulls at the hem of mitch’s shirt, gently pulling it off of him, then taking off his shorts and helping him to his feet. He strips off his shirt and boxers and then gets behind him wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Mitch leans his weight into Auston's chest and just kind of sinks into his hold. 

Auston turns the heat up a little and slowly gets to work taking care of his boy, gently running shampoo and conditioner through his hair, kissing his shoulders and washing down his back and back up again. Mitch’s breathing slows and Auston runs his fingers up and down his sides before turning him around and taking Mitch's mouth into a sweet kiss. He lathers up Mitch's chest and rinses him off, washing every part of him, just wanting to do anything he can to make him alright. Auston presses his head into mitch’s neck and they stand there together in the water for way too long. 

“C’mon baby distract me,” Mitch says when they’ve been there until their hands have started to prune. There’s no world in which Auston would say no to that so Mitch kisses him again, pulls him in close, runs his soft hands down to his dick, and gets him off quickly and sweetly. Auston returns the favour, with a couple of quick twists of his hand, with whispered sweet nothings and love bites to his collarbone. 

All the leftover pressure in Mitch's body seems to leave him when he finally gets off and they rinse off the remainder of their love quickly and step out into the chilly hotel room bathroom to find some towels. 

Auston finds a couple of fluffy ones and bends over to dry mitch off, toweling off one leg and then the other, gently drying off his dick before moving on to his chest, back arms, and finally wrapping the towel around him. He admires his work with his hands on either side of Mitch’s face, kisses his nose, his cheek, he wants to slow down time and spend the rest of his life in this moment. 

He hears a knock on the door though, a call back to reality, a cry to come back down from heaven.

He finds the words he wants to say before Mitch pulls away to answer the door “Slow down baby, there’s only so much you can do, you’re doing fine, you’re so good at hockey, no one knows you like I do, don’t listen to them.” Auston says right into mitch’s ear. 

“When will you realize that the leafs wait for you, you can get what you want, dream big baby, the whole world waits for you”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Also fun fact I wrote this on day 3 of no sleep in a manic fit of thinking everyone hates me so if it sucks I'm sorry. anyways please enjoy <3
> 
> PS: Fuck Toronto media, fuck toxic ass leafs fan and fuck anyone who want's to trade the heart and soul of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Without him the team isn't the same and you're kidding yourself if you think Mitch Marner has ever been anything but dedicated to the Leafs.


End file.
